


5 times Dean and Sam spoke their home planet's language and the one time Castiel did too

by WolfKomoki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 times plus 1 fic, Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Astrok- Language, Fictional Planet, Fictional language, Gen, KristoTokiaAzarae, Planet Destruction, Sam and Dean are aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Sam and Dean are the last surviving members of their home planet: KristoTokiaAzarae. As such, they often slip into their native tongue Astrok without noticing. What Sam didn't expect was to hear the language come out of Castiel's mouth.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Times Castiel Spoke To Dean In A Foreign Language, And One Time Dean Returned The Favor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186566) by [starsandgutters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandgutters/pseuds/starsandgutters). 



> Supernatural was written by Eric Kripke.  
> KristoTokiaAzarae and the Astrok language was written by me.  
> So I saw this wonderful fic featuring Cass speaking foreign languages to Dean, and being the sci-fi nerd that I am, I came up with this alternate universe where Sam and Dean are the last remaining members of the dead planet KristoTokiaAzarae.  
> Also, I may or may not have been watching Supergirl whilst writing this. Oops.

 

          

 

 

 

 

 

 

         

 

 

          It shouldn’t have come as a surprise to Bobby that Dean and Sam were aliens, after all he was the one to find their crashed space ship.

Still, it never really occurred to him until they spoke their native tongue.

 

 

 

 

 

1.

          Sam slowly sat down next to Dean as he stared at the food on his plate. He was eating his usual salad, a habit he picked up after their ship crashed on Earth. Back home he would have put crystals in the salad, but the creatures on this planet can’t digest crystals, so no one offered that as a meal choice.

          “Skri sheba ma mi drea kres arbinso ma ti gro? _You know what I find most annoying about this planet?_ ” Sam asked, biting into his salad.

          “Skra maba? _The temperature?_ ” Dean chuckled.

          “Skre ya hra, bu fre sa ema skriga kiga. Mi sa gre ka kre swares ta gresi suma  masa kut po krees? _Well yes that, but more so the dining choices. I mean would it kill anybody to include something made out of crystals?_ ” Sam answered. Dean watched as the waitress brought his food and sat it down on his table.

          “Let me know if I can get you anything else.” She told them as she walked away.

          “Mas mu kra ta. Mi kre mi gar ta maes tyu grensa mu, bar ma, tres kretyu sumatreyu map. _Tell me about it. I mean I get that they can't digest it, but still, they could try something new._ ” Dean laughed.

 

 

2.

 

 

 

          Bobby was bored sitting around as Dean searched through lore after lore of supernatural creatures. He looked at Sam as a thought occurred to him.

          “Hey Sam, say something in your native tongue.” Bobby pleaded.

          “Eskra sarsi. Des mis si desinatio to drak skri to strasa. Skru a sbar skri f lullibo sa skri smas? _Welcome aboard. This ship is designated to take you to safety. Shall I sing you a lullaby as you sleep?_ ” Sam spoke, remembering the on board computer of the ship that he and Dean were on.

          “Thanks Sam. It’s nice to hear you speak in your native tongue, even if you and Dean are the only ones that understand it.” Bobby smiled.

 

3.

 

          Cass was walking around the bunker when he heard a sad voice echoing in the halls. Curious as to what the sound was, he followed the sound to find Sam sitting on the couch, singing sadly to himself. His voice echoed even now with Cass so close.

Slowly he touched his shoulder, letting him know that he was here.

Sam stopped singing when Cass touched his shoulder.

          “Thanks.” Sam smiled.

 

 

 

 

4.

 

          Kevin was sitting in the bunker, looking at the tablet when Sam tapped the table.

          “Hey, take a break for a while yeah?” Sam begged.

          “Alright, but only if you show me some writing from your planet.” Kevin smirked. Sam chuckled as he grabbed a pen, writing Kevin’s name in Astrok. The Astrok language was a series of circles, much to Kevin’s amazement.

 

 

5.

 

 

 

          Dean sat on the park bench as Sam sat next to him. The wind was blowing through their hair. While Earth would never be as cold as their real home, windy days were Sam and Dean’s favorite.

          “Dar skri muuma kresto fi traesa muuma gra tre muus aba? _Do you ever wonder if people wonder what we talk about?_ ” Dean asked, staring at the people in the park.

          “Try itsa na riis anyba kaer frukoshe us. KristoTokiaAzarae freeus. _Well it's not like anyone can understand us. KristoTokiaAzarae burned._ ” Sam scoffed.

          “Sbaa, Mi'm klush. Mi frager. _Shit, I'm sorry. I forgot._ “Dean apologized. He knew that losing their planet was still a sore subject for Sam. Hell, it’ll always be a sore subject for Dean.

          “Nu, itsa mi fruug. Mi skruga sba sa angra. _No, it's my fault. I shouldn't get so angry._ ” Sam apologized.

          “Skri hvaa f riiut ta krue ti waa Sammy. Ti wa hur sbaa. _You have a right to feel this way Sammy. It was our home._ ” Dean told him.

 

 

+1

 

After Dean and Sam had to be hidden from all angels, Cass had to invest in a cell phone in order to reach them. Kevin had invited them for movie night, and he wanted Cass to let them know.

Cass called Sam first, waiting for him to pick up.

          “Hey Cass.” Sam answered on the phone.

          “Skra skri riiso fra Kevin's miiuy niso? _Are you ready for Kevin's movie night?_ ” Cass spoke into the phone.

          “Hold up, Cass you speak Astrok?” Sam asked with shock.

          “Of course, I’m not just bound to Earth languages when it comes to my knowledge.” Cass answered simply.

          “Well _sbaa!_ Why didn’t you tell me?” Sam exclaimed.

          “Because I wanted you to be more comfortable here, and I didn’t know if me speaking to you in Astrok would have made you feel comfortable.” Cass explained.

          “Cass, do you know how long I’ve wanted to be able to speak Astrok with someone new? You should have told me man.” Sam told him.

          “Well, we’ll have to do that sometime.” Cass muttered as he hung up the phone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
